Acceltra
Acceltra is 's signature fully automatic rocket launcher that fires micro-missiles in rapid succession with high critical chance, critical multiplier, and fire rate, and a large, 4-meter explosion radius. To provide safety for its user, the rockets arm after traveling 7 meters in midair. Uniquely, this weapon reloads faster while sprinting, and reloads even faster when wielded by Gauss. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High and damage – effective against armor and shields. *Tied with for the highest critical chance of all fully automatic rifles. *Tied with for the second highest critical multiplier of all fully automatic rifles, behind / and / . *High fire rate. *High accuracy. ** 's accuracy penalty is minimal on this weapon. *Rockets have a guaranteed proc. *Rockets explode in a 4''' meter radius after impacting a surface or enemy. **Rockets have a minimum arming distance of '''7 meters, mitigating self-damage. *Reloads 0.3 seconds faster while sprinting (0.6 when used by ). *Draws from the rifle ammo pool, as opposed to the rare sniper ammo pool that other launchers use. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages: *Low damage – less effective against health. *Very low status chance. *Explosions can cause self-damage. **Minimum travel length of 7 meters before being explosive should prevent accidental self-damage unless rapidly moving towards the rocket's impact area before it explodes. **Cannot equip . *Projectiles have travel time. *Extremely low ammo capacity; requires just 2 reloads to fully deplete all ammo reserves. *Cannot use the mod. *Demolisher Infested are unaffected by ' , 's , 's , 's , 's , or Chesa Kubrow's . Notes *Sprinting does not decrease Acceltra's reload time but accelerates reload progress by 0.3 seconds (0.6 when used by ). **Transitioning from other movements to sprinting, while reloading, makes the progress go faster, and vice versa. *The Acceltra's rockets have a minimum arming distance of 7''' meters, meaning that they will not explode if they make contact with objects or enemies within that range, and thus making the Acceltra safe to use in close quarters combat. **Arming distance is '''unaffected by Projectile Flight Speed. **Regardless, it's still possible to deal self-damage if the wielder is moving fast enough (either through Maneuvers and/or using certain Abilities) to catch up to the rockets. *Rocket explosions have a radius of 4 meters and stagger any targets in range. Tips * is recommended as the Acceltra's high critical chance allows it to compensate for the low damage and low Status chance, dealing Bleed procs to groups of enemies. *Although the arming distance is unaffected by projectile flight speed, it is recommended to avoid Riven Mods that reduce it to avoid getting caught in the blast radius. *Due to its low ammo reserves and faster reload while sprinting, the player should always be on the move to keep the weapon firing at a consistent pace. **Players may also use , ( ) , or to better manage ammo, with Vigilante Supplies' Set bonus in particular complementing the Acceltra's critical stats. Trivia *The mechanics of both the Acceltra and the are similar to Gyrojet firearms, which were developed in the 1960s and also fired small rockets that armed themselves as they traveled out of the gun. In real life, accuracy and reliability issues meant that the Gyrojets never entered mass production. *The "fins" on the Acceltra's barrel are where the rockets are stored, and hatches on top of them open up while firing or reloading. Media Videos Where to farm Acceltra & Akarius! (Warframe) Warframe - All Tenno Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *Fixed unintended fire rate increase for Acceltra while jumping. *Fixed Acceltra not having the correct model/text when picking it up. *Acceltra can now equip Rifle Ammo Mutation Mod. *Introduced. }} See also * , ' signature sidearms. es:Acceltra fr:Acceltra Category:Update 25 Category:Primary Weapons